powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trini Kwan (Revisited Series)
Trini Kwan is a fictional character in the Power Rangers universe, portrayed by Vietnamese actress Thuy Trang, and then by Ellen Wong after Trang's death. Trini originally was portrayed by Filipino-American actress Audri DuBois in the unaired pilot episode, but when the show was picked up for television, for which two new pilots were filmed, she was played by Thuy Trang, around whom the character was rewritten. In Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited, her background is the same as the original Prime Reality version of the character, but with a slight difference. Like the other five teenagers, she has been trained since she was a young girl to be a personal protector to HRH Prince Alpha of Edenoi. She is also one of his best friends. When she leaves for the World Peace Conference, she does not give up her powers like her prime universe counterpart. Instead, the Sword of Light copies her powers rather than transfer them, so she can continue to be Prince Alpha's bodyguard during her time at the peace conference. She later returns to Angel Grove after being regressed to childhood by the time god Chronos, and helps foil Lord Zedd's scheme; she is later restored to her normal age by Alpha, even though he is scared to do so because of his fears that the Rangers will shut him out again at their normal ages. She then accompanies her friends to Australia, gets teleported to the Spectre Theater, and later pools her energy to restore Alpha's true memories and restore him to normal. Passing the Torch After many battles for the next two years, Trini had done more than her fair share of fighting evil, and it was time to move on. In her final appearance as a full-time Ranger, she witnessed Tanya choosing Ashley as the new Yellow Aero Ranger, and she returned to her home in Angel Grove. She also said goodbye to Alpha and, like Kimberly and the others, she promised to keep in touch with the young robot. She keeps her promise, and later calls him frequently on the Astro Megaship and Terra Venture. Ranger Forms - Yellow Ninja Ranger= As The Yellow Ninja Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Arsenal *Yellow Ninja Ranger Power Techniques * Underground Movement * Smokescreen * Mind Control - Yellow Ranger Thunder Mode= As The Yellow Thunder Ranger Zords *Griffin Thunderzord Arsenal *Yellow Thunder Crystal *Thunder Laser *Thunder Striker - Metallic Armor= When the Yellow Ranger dons metallic armor, her suit transforms from a spandexlike material to a strong body armor and the chest area has an armored chestplate over it. In this form she can execute high speed martial arts moves with added metal-like impact. *Metallic Armor - Zeo Ranger II - Yellow= As the second backup for Tanya Sloan. Zords *Zeozord II *Super Zeozord II Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer **Yellow Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Double Clubs *Zeo Jet Cycle II - Yellow Aero Ranger= As the Yellow Aero Ranger. Zords *Yellow Owl Aerozord Arsenal *Wrist Communicator *Aero Morphers }} Category:Power Rangers Revisited Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Female Category:Heroines Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Revisited Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Power Rangers: Aero